So Different From A Week Ago
by KT-Beth
Summary: They were there to have a dinner party, or at least some of them were, some were there to kill, to love, and to win the girl. He was betrayed and he remembered, and now old memories arise and lovers kiss and everything is unseen, a secret, or is it?
1. Default Chapter

Whodunit?  
  
A/N My Friends, Kristen, Stephanie, Karlee and I, thought of this idea up one day in Band so I give them a special thanks. These people are on a cruise liner: The Mysterious. Also this is a lot, not too much, like that movie The Cat's Meow. H/H Shippers, this is a total story for you, don't worry, all of my frenz are h/h! slight implication for h/h? I don't think so, more like HUGE!  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on the deck of the ship the wind playing with her loose hair. Her husband had bought this ship as a token of his love, or so he said. She knew the real truth, he bought it because he was suspicious of her being faithful, and he had right to be. A 1930's car door opened and Harry Potter got out. A smile tugged at her lips. He was wearing a spiffy suit (the word spiffy belongs to Steph). His messy black hair made him adorable. He walked up the plank and Hermione ran to him, trying to make it look like they were friends. " You're the first to arrive she said," tracing her finger down his chest. He smiled, " Am I?" She nodded and pulled on his tie slightly.  
  
" There you are!" came a booming voice. Ron Weasley came strolling out of the inside of the boat with a martini glass in his hand. Harry and Hermione quickly broke apart. They were distracted by a car door opening and Draco and Pansy getting out. Harry bowed his head and shuffled his feet. He hated Malfoy but Ron had business dealings with him and had insisted on inviting him. " Well if it is not Potter," he said loudly and then walked over to Harry and said quietly, " and his lover." Harry straightened and threw a murderous glance at a very smug Draco. Again, a door opened and all turned to see Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Neville dropped several suitcases as Ginny tried to help him pick them up. She laughed and they came over to the group. " Let's go into the parlor and wait for the remaining guests!" Ron suggested and they all made their way into the room. Hermione held back, staying away from Harry, "Is it that obvious?" she thought. " Do play us a song Hermione!" Harry said smiling. She had no choice, she smiled too. She swiftly walked over to the piano and sat down. She played a funny little tune. " My lover is a tall man," she paused. " A man of black and white." She was smiling and staring at her lover. " He taught me dance all in one night (hey now! Not like that!). He left for England just the other day, under bright and sunny weather in the month of May. He smiled and he waved from the window of his train, I do wonder if I shall see him soon again. He took me on holidays and kissed so tenderly and he captivated my dignity. I woke thinking of him and went to bed the same, yes how I do wonder if I'll see him again." She stopped, the song was over. (I made that song up so if it sucks, I am sorry.) There was a lot of clapping and it was then that she realized there were two more people in the room. She got and walked over to her dear friend, Maggie Wood, married to Oliver who was with her. Hermione and Maggie did the kiss and each cheek thing and she went over to the couch and sat between Harry and Ron. " Whom else are we expecting dear?" she said looking at Ron. But she turned her head to Harry who looked like he was in pain. She silently slid her hand down to his and made sure no one saw. " Only those two girls from the office, Lauren Robinson and Katherine Quigley." Hermione frowned she disliked Lori, as they called her, she was bossy and never let you forget anything. " Speak of the devil!" Ron said happily as Lori and Katherine walked in. " Well, now that we all here why don't we go to our rooms? I trust you can find your way?" Ron said. Hermione sat as everyone got up and made their ways to their rooms. She had one very close to the deck, between Katherine and Lori's room. She sat and watched her guests travel, chatting, to their rooms and wondered when this nightmare would be over. When the room was empty except for her, she got up and walked back out onto the deck. It was still windy and she wondered why her husband had picked out the coast of Scotland for their trip. She stood over the railing and she heard a blast of the bagpipes from the shore. " They have been playing those infernal things all day," she said aloud. " Indeed?" said a very sexy voice behind her. She smiled.  
  
A/N Thank you and stay tuned!!!!!!! This story is going to be good, trust me. In the mean time read my others. H/H forever R/H never! 


	2. Dinner

Whodunit?  
  
A/N Okay I hope you liked the last chapter, just who is that sexy guy behind Hermione?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione smiled. Harry came to her left side and he was staring at her, but she was just smiling and staring straight ahead. " Did you find your room?" she asked. " The question is, did you find my room?" Harry said still staring but he was smiling too. Hermione turned to him. " He suspects something you know," Hermione said, the smile not leaving her face. Now Harry was staring into the ocean. " Let him, suspect." " Doesn't it bother you that he betrayed you, his best friend?" Hermione asked. " Not anymore? Remember, I got the girl," Harry said laughing. He turned to Hermione and she was staring at him, why had Ron forced her to marry him when Harry was off in the crusades? She loved Harry always, never Ron. She bent her head and seriously studied the plank under their feet. She felt his strong arms come around her waist. " Someone will see," she stressed quietly. " Then we'll go where no one can," Harry said simply and they snuck off to an empty room.  
  
Later at Dinner. Hermione sat across from Harry looking completely calm. If you happened to see her on the street you would have thought she was a normal woman, not one that was hiding a terrible secret or cheating on her husband. She was dressed out in a long blue dress that had spaghetti straps and her hair down and about. They were still waiting for Katherine, Maggie and Oliver. But Lori was filling their absence by talking non-stop about a movie she had recently reviewed in the newspaper that was what she did for a living. " And it was so grand! I do recall it had that great actor what was his name? The one you would just like to gobble up?" she asked thinking out loud. " Bobby Golaretto?" Hermione said dully. " That's him!" Lori said enthusiastically. " Anyway he was co-star to Greta Lyle and she was divine as well!" Hermione was bored to death and tuned Lori out. Harry was sitting across form her and there was a smile playing on his lips. " What?" she mouthed. But he did not make a move to answer or stop smiling; he just sat staring at her. She smiled as well, knowing what Harry was thinking. She lightly kicked him under the table telling him not to give it away. But he still smiled. " Ah there they are!" Lori said loudly. Everyone turned to see the Woods and Katherine coming toward the table. " Well then let's have a nice roast!" Ron said smiling. They servants brought out the plates and they began their happy meal. "Hermione where did you disappear to this afternoon?" Ron asked over the other conversations. He had no idea what she had been doping or he wouldn't have asked. Hermione panicked for a moment and then said, " I felt unwell, all of this sea air dear. I went to lay on bed and don't you know I just asleep?" she lied easily. She had always been a great actress Harry was telling her so all of the time. " Ah! Well I do say you missed a good jest! Draco and I hid Oliver's hat and he had no clue where to look for it!" Ron laughed. Though no one else really did. " Isn't that right Oliver?" Ron asked laughing. " Oh yes Ron, quite the joke," Oliver said obviously still sour with Ron for the jest. " Do you know what I read in the paper?" Lori said hushing everyone else's conversation. " No what?" Harry said a little mockingly. Lori paid no heed but Hermione had to silence a laugh. She loved everything he did. " That writer, the famous one who writes poems, Monica Noël? She was in car accident and they say it was the fault of the other car. Guess whose it was?" she said. No one cared so they did not answer. This did not bother Lori, she went right on talking. " Zachary Reports," she said pausing for effect. " Oh no not really!" Harry said faking a look of flabbergastment (is that a word?). Lori nodded obviously not catching the joke, Lori was oblivious to many things. Conversation broke out again, telling Lori that no one really cared about what she was saying. She turned to Ron and kept him busy. Hermione turned to Harry who was playing with his food. " You naughty boy. Didn't anyone tell you?" Hermione said smiling. " What that I was naughty? Well a certain someone has many, many times," he said knowing that's not what she meant. Hermione laughed a little, " I meant has anyone ever told you not to play with your food!" " Oh well, no not really." " Come into the corner and I will," Hermione said and she and Harry stood at the exact moment the band started playing. " Oh look! Harry and Hermione are going to dance! I think we all should!" Lori said and she got up and dragged poor Oliver with her leaving a very confused Maggie. Hermione silently cursed Lori for eternity for ruining her snogging session. " I don't think I will after all," Hermione said trying to sit down. But Harry came around and grabbed her. " I do not think so, remember you have to tell me that secret to playing with your food," he said. They began dancing and laughing. She enjoyed this immensely, I mean why not? She was dancing with Harry. " So what is the secret?" Harry asked softly into her ear. " Well, you aren't supposed to d it," Hermione said smiling. " I do a lot of things I am not supposed to do," Harry answered giving Hermione a look that had 1000 words.  
  
  
  
A/N I really like this idea, please review H/H rocks and read my other stories, don't worry there is going to be a murder, I will review the story of the first reviewers choice! I Promise it can be any story under R, PG-13 and lower! 


	3. A Tormented Soul in the Hand of the Merc...

A/N I think you guys will like this chapter. Oh and I know some characters are ooc, sorry. And there is a part in here that suggests a little of stuff I do not usually write about, but, she loves him, she, loves Harry.  
  
Whodunit? Chapter 3  
  
Hermione sat lounging in a chair on the deck. The sun was shining and it was truly beautiful day. She was looking out at the sea when Harry came and sat in a neighboring chair. " We have to do something," he said looking grim " What do you mean?" she asked, a little confused.  
  
" I have to be with you," he turned to her and was a little startled to find a tear in his eyes. She sat up and grabbed his hand. " And I want to be with you, but we will never be completely rid of Ron unless we kill him," Hermione said the last part in a sort of sarcastic tone. She smiled, but Harry did not. She stopped smiling. " Harry you don't want to-" " Hermione, I love you and I will do anything for you, anything. Even if it means to kill him," Harry said looking very sad right now. " I can not ask you to kill your best friend!" she said a little outraged. " He is not best friend!" Harry insisted, " Not anymore!" Hermione shook her head and put it in her hands. She lifted it after a moment, " You would kill him because you love me?" she asked. " Don't you love me?" he questioned, knowing the answer. " More than anything!" she stressed and kissed his hands tenderly. " Good, we'll do it tonight," and with that he got up and walked briskly away. Draco came along a little later when Hermione was still contemplating what was happening: She was going to kill her husband to be with her lover.  
  
He laughed and then said, " You love him don't you?" he looked out at the sea and has a sly grin on his face. " Of course he is my husband!" she said looking at him fiercely. Draco laughed a merciless laugh, " Potter? I doubt it." This is not what she had expected she glanced at him and then at the ground. " Harry? But he-" " Save it. I am not as stupid as your husband. He's your lover, I've seen you two. You smile when you are with him-" he paused and he looked at his eyes and could not read any emotion. " When you are with Ron it is like you are there because you have to be. Like a soul trapped within the walls of a demon's touch. Like a bird with no wings, like a woman in love with her best friend," he finished. She had chills running up and down her spine and she could feel how hard it was for her to breathe. Draco laughed again, "Don't worry granger, I hate him too. I am only here because it is good for business." Hermione broke down in front of Draco Malfoy. " When he touches me I flinch, when he kisses me I feel sick," she sobbed and barely got through the last part. " When he holds me I have to pretend its Harry! It is not right and yet I carry on I deceive him, I hate and despise him yet we are bound! He thinks I love him; I masquerade around as if we have the happiest marriage and yet in my dreams I think thoughts of him dying and being with Harry! When Harry touches me my soul burns and I desire for more! When Harry kisses me I return the kiss! And when Harry holds me I do not pretend! I do not cry silently when I lay with him! I do not throw up when he tells me he loves me!" Hermione screamed and Draco sat there, amused. Her hair was messed up and her eyes tear-stained. Her eyes were red and puffy. She fell to the floor, her legs not being able to carry her anymore. She then realized what she had done, she had told Draco everything. " I won' tell,, don't worry. In fact it is amusing this little charade. You hate your husband and your lover is his best friend." Draco laughed a small laugh one more time as he walked off down the deck. As the sun sat Hermione was on the floor. She looked up and thought this was the last sunset she would see when she was bound to Ron. Tonight, Ron would die.  
  
A/N OMG! That is my favorite chapter of any story I have ever read! 


	4. The Weapon

Whodunit  
  
A/N I want to thank all of you who reviewed and have kept reading. Read my others, H/H!  
  
  
  
And she sat there, staring, only staring at the blade that lay before her. She sat in her Victorian style chair looking at the knife; it was long, sleek, and sharp. So sharp she had cut herself that evening taking it out of the case. She watched as the blood trickled down her index finger. So soft, and red. She thought about the small things because she and her lover were going to kill her husband. And yet, she did not care. She could spend years in Azkaban for murdering a millionaire, she could be found out, she might have to be on the run for the rest of her life.and yet, she It did not matter. She would do anything for Harry and he would do anything for her. She heard the door to her room open and soft footsteps, confident and strong, come toward the back of her chair. Hands came to rest on the back of the chair. She grabbed one and held it, knowing it was Harry. " Are you scared?" Harry asked her softly. " Will be with me?" she asked. " Yes." " Then no," she answered firmly. " I am not scared." Harry came around to face her, he sat on the bed. She looked at him, studied his face. He showed no signs of fear, only love. " We will wait in our rooms until midnight. Then when he is asleep we will go in and stab him, together." His look was grim though she could detect the slightest since of mischief. A single tear rolled down her cheek and he saw. He put his hand on hers and asked, " What is wrong?" " He used to be our best friend. He would defend us, help us, and stand by our side. Whatever happened to that Ron that we knew and loved?" She asked looking at Harry for answers. He bent his head slightly and then brought it back up. Hermione could tell he had also been pondering this thought, and she hated herself. If only. She thought aloud," If only you had not gone off to fight, if only he had not fallen in love with me, tricked me, if only he-" Stop," Harry said, in pain. He now cried. She tried to comfort him, but she could not for she herself was crying. She moved to the bed and fell in his arms, and they cried, for a very long time. Neither wanted to kill him, but love must conquer all.  
  
  
  
A/N I am sorry that I have not gotten to the murder, it will be next chapter I promise. I wrote this because I wanted you guys to know how painful it was for them to have to kill him, but as it said, love must conquer all. Thank you for reading and if you did not like it, read something else, I write for me, not you. Review! Please and thank you! 


	5. Important

Whodunit?  
  
Author's Note: Okay you guys and I am really glad you have kept reading and some of you have reviewed! I want to thank you miserably. I am going to change this title though: The Line of Seduction. But that is not what this note is about. It is really hard for me to kill Ron off. I know people are ooc, sorry. But the thing is, they are in LOVE! I think if I had the chance to love like that, I would kill. Maybe I need help; maybe I'm a romantic. It is hard to kill Harry's best and first friend. But it has to be done, since it is the plot of this story. If you do not like it, that's all right. Unless you are a hopeless romantic you might find this story completely stupid. Well, thanks!  
  
  
  
AND IF THE FORMATTING SUCKS IT IS BECAUSE OF MY COMPUTER! SORRY! R/R!!!! 


	6. Bagpipes and Daggers

Line of Seduction  
  
Chapter 7, I think  
  
  
  
Hermione laid in her bed the clock ticked on her bureau drawer. She was fully dressed and waiting for Harry to come to her room. There a small knock at her door and she leaped, quietly, to open it. Harry was standing there, his face as white as snow. His eyes were red and his hand was shaking as he offered it to Hermione. She took it and kissed it softly. " Harry," she whispered, " the knife?" He held up the leather pouch that held the weapon inside. She took his other hand and they walked slowly down the hallway. They walked toward Ron's room and made a check that no one was near. As soon as they as they opened the door the bagpipes from earlier began to blast and it was good thing they did because they opened the door and saw Ron laying in blood and Hermione dropped the knife which clambered to the ground unheard by the bagpipes. They quickly surveyed the scene: Ron lying dead in his bed, the knife, unused laying in the floor, and the looks of horror on the almost-murders faces. Harry grabbed the knife and took Hermione's hand he ran top speed back to Hermione's cabin. He threw her onto the bed and all the time she was thinking, " What has happened? What has happened!" Harry shut and bolted the door. He turned to Hermione who was sprawled on the bed, staring at him. " Harry. 


	7. Trembling Touches

Line of Seduction  
  
Chapter 7 (I think)  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the dark, both were confused, Ron was.dead? Harry was the first to move. He slowly walked over to Hermione who sat shaking on the bed. He sat beside her and held her. She turned so her body was facing his and she wrapped her arms around him. They rocked back and forth. Until finally, they fell asleep.  
  
Hermione woke and there was a sound of running feet in the hall outside of her room. Harry's head lay on her breast and he was sleeping peacefully. She touched his face and his mouth formed a smile. She smiled too, but then remembered last night's discovery. She kissed him softly, absently. He woke and snuggled closer before he said, "We need to go out and find out what has happened. Let the others tell us." He sat up and next to Hermione. "I love you," he said. She kissed him and then got up and dressed. He sat on the bed and thought about the facts. Hermione dressed quietly, and pretended not to see Harry sneaking glances. "Done," she said. She and Harry walked out of the cabin and quickly made their way to the parlor. They found everyone there. "Sleep in?" Draco asked with a smirk. Neither answered. "Where is Ron?" Hermione asked. She and Harry had to make it believable. "Dear Hermione," Lori began. Hermione prepared herself. "Ron was found in his cabin this morning, dead," said Oliver. Hermione worked up a face that she hoped was surprised and painful both at the same time. "Dead?" she uttered almost silently. Hermione worked up a good deal of fake tears and others in the room began crying as well. Harry went to 'comfort' her. "Well, Potter I suppose you are happy he's gone," Draco said drying with a sly smile. "What? Ron was my friend!" Harry stressed. "Is that why you slept in Granger's room last night?" he asked. There was silence; you could have heard a pin drop. "I-I don't know what you are talking about," he said. "Well, you are wearing Granger's lipstick and she is missing some." No one spoke and Harry and Hermione bent their heads. "No," he said denying it. "We just kissed briefly on the lips that is all," Hermione said coming to the rescue. "What was done with the body?" Lori asked. "We kept it in his room," Oliver answered.  
  
The crying and carrying on went on for a very good while and Harry and Hermione were very careful to stay away from the glances Draco was throwing. Slowly people began leaving the parlor. Harry walked out onto the deck he heard someone follow him and turn; it was Draco. "There is no denying it, you and Granger are lovers, I know," Draco said. Harry gave up, he knew Draco was right. But he stills aid no. "You do not know what you are talking about!" he screamed getting sick of Draco and everything he just. he just wanted Hermione right now. To hold her or to be held. "Don't raise your voice at me! I know" "You couldn't know!" Harry spat back. "I saw you last night coming from Ron's room right after he was killed!" Both were silent. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because," Draco said slowly, "I did it." 


	8. Quiet Confessions and Dangerous Question...

Line of Seduction  
  
A/N To those of you who figured it out bravo! Thank you all for reviewing this far, I do not know where I shall stop whether it be in the chapter or some further on. Oh well continue to read and tell others about my story.  
  
Chapter 8(?)  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind was blowing hard on this morning like it had every morning they had been on the ship. The sun provided little warmth. Harry stood there, not quite understanding what Draco had said to him. Why would Draco kill Ron? There were other questions going on inside Harry's head but that was the one he heard the most. Draco looked like he had never looked before. His face was toward the ground and there was no sound from either of the men for a moment. Draco lifted his head and for the first time Harry saw the dark circles under his eyes and sadness behind them. Harry saw Draco in a different light, he looked humane. "Why?" was all Harry said. "You haven't figured it out by now?" Draco said in a voice very much not his own. Harry looked on at him, wanting an answer. "I love her," Draco said softly. Harry began to breathe deeply and he felt anger rising deep within him. "Hermione?" Harry managed to choke out. "I always have, on some level I despised her because I loved her so much. But I knew she would never love me, she would always love you. She would only be happy with you, never with Ron. I wanted her to be happy," Draco said. Harry wanted to smash Draco's face in; he was implying that he loved Hermione more than Harry! "If you really loved her you would know that she hates death. Even though she was willing to kill for me, and I for her," Harry said. Draco nodded silently. Harry started to walk off but Draco spoke once more. "But you are not sorry that he is dead," Draco said, not in question or statement form. Harry turned around. This answer would haunt him. If he said no, he would be angry with himself because even after all the hate he had felt for Ron because he stole Hermione, he faintly remembered when he was 11. He was lonely, he was afraid and out of the darkness came the world's best friend; Ron Weasley. And over the years that young, innocent boy had grown into a sneaky, greedy man. If Harry said yes, he would feel awful because he did not want to think about putting anyone over Hermione. Harry opened his mouth to answer. He shut it and looked down. He turned around and walked off toward Hermione.  
  
A/N This is a very good chapter as well. Thank you all for reviewing this is my favorite story that I have written. Read my song, She Cries His Tears, I think it is brilliant. Recommend this to y our friends! And keep reading I think the next chapter will be the last. 


	9. In the End

Line of Seduction  
  
Chapter I Have Lost Track  
Silence had come over the ship. No one really spoke. Harry and Draco never saw each other they made sure of that. Harry never told Hermione that Draco was in love with her. He didn't want to burden her. Today was the day they came to the dock. All bags were packed and the few goodbyes were said. Harry and Hermione sat on the deck with their bags packed. "It's all so different from a week ago," Hermione said. Harry looked to the ground and then at the sky. "Hermione where will go when this is over?" he asked. She looked at him. "I don't know and I don't care. Harry what is behind is behind us. Do not worry. I will be here for you and you will be there for me. Wherever you go I will go with you," she answered. Harry put his head in his hands. "Harry, please, tell me what is upsetting you," Hermione said taking his hands. He looked at her and saw hope and love. "He's dead," he answered. "Harry we didn't do it," Hermione soothed. "But we were going to," Harry stressed. "We were going to! We were going to kill our best friend!" "He was not our best friend Harry! Our best friend died of jealousy a long time ago!" Hermione yelled. Harry stared at her and he began to cry. He cried for himself, he cried for Hermione, but most of all he cried for Ron. Hermione took his head and laid it on her chest. This is where we leave them. Our young lovers together at last. Hermione was right it was all so different from a week ago. It started out as a party. Some were there to laugh, to have fun, or to win the girl. But he was betrayed and he remembered.  
A/N I tried to write the last bit just like the summary but it is not exact I don't think. Thank you a million times for reading this story whether you liked it or not you took the time and I salute you! Please leave a review and if possible make it nice. Thank You! 


End file.
